1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a fuel cell system and a method for using the same.
2. Background Art
In a typical proton exchange membrane (PEM)-based fuel cell system, an anode provides hydrogen fuel at the pressure, flow, and humidity from an anode side to a cathode side of a fuel cell stack for power generation.